Black Tempest Volume I: The Mask of Thorrgad
by Mad Clown Disease
Summary: AU. Crossover. Diego is sent to the isolated Crimson Island, with nothing by his side but a pair of twin Pichu who don't know left from right.
1. Chapter 1: Crashing Memories

**The Mask of Thorrgad  
Chapter 1: Crashing Memories  
**By: Storm Parakaitz

Note: AU Phoenix Wright/Pokémon Crossover. However, unlike most AU's, I know the universe! It's called Black Tempest – the name of my works. Most locations are made up. All Pokémon inserted are fancharacters, so if you don't like fancharacters, don't read, or shut up about it. Pairings? So far, none. The way it's set up, it would be kinda hard to. That, and I'm not a Diego/Mia person, I like being more creative than that.  
Even though it's AU it still has GS3 spoilers!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Pokémon, or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing. But I assure you, if I did, you would know about it.  
Permission Issues: If you wish to post this on your own site, you must leave my author name and all notes on this document, not require financial exchanges of any kind, contact me first, and link either my author name (Storm Parakaitz) to my website, Mystic Wish, or link to it in your site's links section. I request that you do not post any email address of mine if you wish to archive my work.

* * *

Diego took a cautious step. Trees were clattering and the wind was howling with furious intensity. Diego's hair went flying about, and he stepped further into the ominous darkness. The moon was now completely obscured by the trees around him as he ventured through the rough, rocky earth underneath.

_Crack._

Diego almost fell over in his surprise. Ah ha, it was just a twig... how cliché was that? He sighed at his own paranoia and continued on as quietly as possible. He didn't want his pursuer to catch up to him. The wind decided to scream for a bit, and the branches nearby collided and crunched against one another. These sounds were torture on Diego's psyche, considering the sound he was listening for was quite similar to this...

Suddenly, Diego stepped in a hole in the ground. He grunted and managed to catch himself on the edge of it, his hands digging into hard rock. He pulled himself out softly, and turned to examine what he could have fallen into: the hole was several feet deep, and didn't look like it would be easy to get out of. He couldn't tell how recently dug it was, or by what, but just looking at it gave Diego an unsettling feeling.

The hole looked like a tunnel. Not what he wanted to come across. As he picked himself back up and turned back around, a sinister "Shaaaaaaa" echoed through his ears, through the large burrow behind him. Before Diego could even say 'coffee' he had fallen on his stomach with something long, hard, and leathery wrapped around his legs.

He raised himself with his hands and turned around to get a glance of his attacker when something sharp and needle-like dug into his torso. He was being bitten. Diego's hiss of pain quickly turned into a petrified cry when he realised what was going on, and he could feel liquid on his assailant's teeth.

The darkness in front of him became blurry and the moon and trees above started to grow dim. The corners of his field of vision were pitch-black and he could feel himself slipping... when Diego felt something move across the ground underneath his legs. He blindly swung his hand out in front of him.

A pained cry pierced the air; looks like he didn't miss. For that split second, he could feel the attacker's hide – smooth, hard, and scaly, like that of a reptile. He pulled his hand back and the creature dug a hole into the ground. He couldn't tell what it was.

Diego's own vision had gone completely dark and soon, he was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

_The Mask of Thorrgad_

Suddenly, Diego's eyes snapped open. The ground was shaking slightly and a loud crash rang through his ears. Was it morning? The place was as pitch-dark as it was when he was knocked out. How long _was_ he out for? The moon wasn't even shining. Nothing was being processed to his visual field.

"What happened...?" he found himself wondering aloud. Where was he? "...Hold on. How did I get here?" Diego's memory was as dark as the world around him. He examined himself for injuries the best he could – his leg was sore and he had a headache, but other than that, he wasn't injured.

He tried to sit up, only to discover that his entire torso was numb. He wasn't sure what to make of it; he couldn't even tell if he was still lying on the ground or not. Was he bleeding? He could faintly smell blood. He found himself tense and breathing roughly.

His inner mystery was cut short, however, when he heard rustling trees. He backed away in subconscious response, though he wasn't sure why. Of course, his body wasn't ready for him to take such an action, and he grunted in pain.

"Huh? Who wazzat?" came a squeaky voice, spoken rather slowly. Diego could hear another voice answer it, though he couldn't tell what it said.

"No really!" the voice replied. "I hear a someone!" with each word, the voice sounded closer and closer nearby. Soon, Diego could hear its footsteps.

_"Why is my hearing so sharp? I can't usually hear footsteps..."_ he wondered. Then came a light gasp from whatever it was that was approaching him.

It was an orange Pichu. Though, of course, Diego couldn't see a thing. It wore a blue helmet and backpack. "A... uh... hi!" it said. Diego turned toward the source of the sound and frowned at his inability to see anything.

"Where are you?" Diego asked.

"Huh?" wondered the other. "I'm right in front of you. You should eat more sketti."

Diego looked about, but then... "Do what?"

"Yeah," it replied, "you know, pasketti. When I eat it, it makes me see better. So anyone who wants to see should eat more sketti. Duh?"

Diego shook his head, clueless. "Do you have a flashlight?"

"Uhh... why?"

"Because it's too dark to see!"

"But... it's all sunny. Did you not eat your sketti?!"

Diego nodded. "I guess that explains it... wait, what do you mean, 'it's all sunny'?"

"It's day time, mister weird hair."

"Then why can't I..." Diego moved his hands in front of his eyes, "see?"

"Because!" Diego heard it tap a foot on the ground. "You didn't eat your pasketti!"

"I think I need my coffee." Diego muttered. Just then, something else emerged from the trees.

"...Oh. Who's this?" came its voice, similar to the previous, except faster and more feminine.

He could hear the first of his unknown visitors shift directions in the dirt. "Uhh... who are you anyway?"

"My name's Diego Armando. I'm an attorney."

"Uh huh! Sis, this is Diego Armando, and he's got a turned knee. Uhh, I think he doesn't eat his pasketti. He's also weird."

"Pichips," the female addressed, "You think _grass_ is weird."

"I'm an attorney." Diego corrected.

"And I'm a pilot!" said the first voice, whom the female referred to as 'Pichips'.

The sister coughed. "...Hello Diego. My name's Pichie." Just like Pichips, Pichie was an orange Pichu as well. She wore red goggles above her head, red hiking boots, and a red scarf around her neck. Directly above her goggles was a tuft of hair sticking out.

Diego nodded. "Sorry, I can't see you."

Pichips let out a 'baaaah,' sound. "I told you he don't eat sketti! And his knee's turned!"

"My knee isn't turned."

"Hey," Pichie said, "rudeness, introduce yourself."

"Oh oh!" he muttered, as if he'd realised something important. "I'm Pichips! But you can call me Pichips. Since you can't see me, you can't shake my hand."

"Pichips, would you go tend to _Eurofighter_ now?" asked Pichie. Without saying anything, Pichips quickly scurried off the way he came.

"Sorry," Pichie apologised, "my brother is a little obnoxious to some. Anyway, what's this about being able to see?"

"I can't," Diego replied.

Pichie tapped her foot on the ground nervously, as if she was thinking. "Oh! Are you blind?"

Diego never actually considered that. Had he gone blind? He couldn't remember a thing, nor did he know why or how people went blind in the first place; then he remembered how sharp his hearing had been. He had heard the blind had sharper senses of hearing and smell since they'd lost one already, so their focus was on the remaining senses, thereby enhancing them. But he thought that was a developed adaptation, not something that just magically happened.

"Maybe," was his answer, "I never actually thought about that."

While Diego couldn't see her, he could somehow tell Pichie was frowning. "I won't ask any further about it, then... You don't look so good."

"I don't? Well. I'm rather numb in the stomach," he moved his hand into his vest pocket as he spoke. Just as he did so, he felt something inside. "Hm?" he pulled his hand out of his pocket and removed whatever was inside. "It seems I have something in my pocket... can you tell me what it is?" he asked the Pichu as he held out the item. He could hear Pichie walk up to him to examine it.

"Looks nasty. It's... a... hm. I don't know what it is."

Diego sighed and pocketed the object again, deciding to forget about it for the time being. Something didn't feel quite right. He then heard Pichie's feet dragging in the dirt.

"So... what are you gonna do? Anything I can help with?"

Diego shrugged and closed his eyes. What could she help with? What is it she did? "I'm not sure. I don't remember where I am, but... nothing personal, Princess, but you sound like a little kid."

"Ah, well... yes. I'm eleven," she admitted sheepishly. "But! Me and Pichips live by ourselves! We're tough!"

Diego sighed. "Only eleven? How old is Pichips, then?"

"We're twins. I'm older, though," she said before another strange pause. "...Uh, Diego? I'm sure you don't wanna talk and stuff, but... I want to help you somehow."

There it went again. The question of who these twins were exactly pounded in his mind almost as hard as his headache. However, he had to admire her personality; selflessly offering help to a random stranger, one much older than her to boot. Most their age would probably be scared out of their minds. Ah, the wonderful naïvété of the young. "I suppose... I don't have any alternative, after all."

Just then, a crash was heard. He could hear Pichie whisper something to herself. "What was that?" Diego asked.

"Pichips," the twin replied, "it always is."

"...Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He always is."

"What's he doing, anyway?"

"Oh yeah. He's trying to fix the plane we flew in to get here. He's a pilot, remember?" Diego did indeed remember. But a pilot of eleven? Curious. "We were exploring and Pichips kinda crashed, big time." Pichie jumped off the ground. "We're not hurt though! Nope, we're just fine! Hehe."

Diego mentally shook his head; these two would probably be too much for a parent if they lived with one anyway. He sorta began to feel sorry for those who associated with them.

Wait a second.


	2. Chapter 2: Eurofighter's Flight

**The Mask of Thorrgad by Storm Parakaitz  
Chapter 2: Eurofighter's Flight**

Note: Notes from chapter 1 apply to the entire story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Pokémon, or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing. I am NOT responsible for Luvdisc's creation!  
Quick shout out to Panther X, my beta-reader.

* * *

"I'm back and ready, Peach!" Pichips announced. Pichie giggled in response.

"Hm?" Diego uttered. He could faintly smell something, but he couldn't place what it was.

"Oh, his face... is all black. Teehe." She giggled.

"Oh shut it, Peach! I got the plane fixed up, so does it matter if it blew a little?"

"Well," Diego could hear Pichie begin to pace as she spoke, "if you read the directions, nothing would be doing the blowing up."

"How would you know?!" Pichips demanded.

"Because I read directions all the time." Pichie stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't like reading!"

"You'll have to read eventually."

"Never!"

"You make blueprints, don't you? Don'cha have to read those?"

If Diego could see, no doubt would his head be turning every time a word was said from the other side. Quite a confusing affair.

"No! I write 'em!" came Pichips' scowl.

"But after you write something you have to read it."

"I..." Pichips hesitated. "I never read!"

"Yeah ya do."

"Nuh uh! Can't prove it!"

"Can too!"

"Can't not!"

"...Can't not?"

"_Can_ not!"

"I'm older."

"By ten seconds!"

Diego mentally rolled his eyes, tired of this sibling charade. "Can you two just shut up?"

"Okay," they both said simultaneously.

"If the plane's fixed," Pichie started-

"then we should be able to go, right?" Pichips finished. "Actually, we have this itsy-bitsy problem." Uh oh. That didn't sound good. As a lawyer, Diego knew a simple problem can unwind into something much more than meets the eye. He sighed as Pichips continued. "_Eurofighter_..."

He was interrupted by his twin. "Only seats two people. A pilot and a passenger."

"Exactly."

"Well..." Pichie began to think things over. "Maybe you could fly Diego to the Beach and then make another trip for me? I'll be just fine out here on my own."

"Why would I leave you alone?"

"Because I can defend myself alright. Diego can't see, you know. It's not like you can just leave him here alone; it's dangerous up here." While he wanted to object, Diego knew he could not. She had a good point, just the way she delivered it so selflessly... quite a daring personality, this one had.

"What if you flew yourself back, then came back for all of us with _Ding Ding_?"

_Ding Ding_? What on earth was that? The attorney dared. "What's that?"

"My jeep." Pichie replied.

"You're eleven." Diego countered.

"So? I built it myself." This confused Diego; he thought they were pilots? Just who are these two?

"Hey!" Pichips yelped, "I am not you!"

"Oh right," Pichie giggled, "I had his help, too."

"Thankie."

Time to get back on topic. "So... what's the plan," asked Diego, "Princess?"

"I think Pichips should take you back. I'll be fine. Really."

Diego heard a drooping sound as Pichips resumed speaking. "Well then... I guess I'll go with Diego..."

"Don't worry," Pichie reassured, "if anything bad happens–"

"–you'll let me know." Pichips finished sadly.

Diego wondered for a second what that could mean. But there wasn't that much time to be thinking about that. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he heard Pichips turn around with a clumsy tumble to the ground.

"So uhhh..." Pichips started, getting up and dusting himself off, "how am I s'posed to tell you where to go? I don't know left from right..."

"I'll follow your footsteps," replied Diego as they slowly took off through the grass, Diego staring into dark oblivion the entire way.

* * *

_The Mask of Thorrgad  
_

"Owch," Diego cried as his forehead collided with another low tree branch.

"I thought you said you could follow me," Pichips rang from a few feet away.

Diego rubbed the now-red spots on his forehead, the result from many wrecks into stray branches. "I can."

"Then why are you facing the wrong way?"

"Dammit..." Diego murmured. This was going to be tougher than he anticipated. Add a splitting headache to the mix wasn't helping things any, either.

Suddenly Diego's foot slipped, the man barely managing to stop himself from falling, listening to a surprised Pichips warn him of how slippery the mud underneath was just a little too late.

_"Thanks for the warning... I miss my coffee."_

After what felt like hours, enduring many falls, aches and whispered curses from Diego, they made their way to the plane. From there, Pichips hesitantly guided him to a seat which was just a little too small for him. They abruptly took off soon after, the sounds of a propeller and wings slicing wind entering Diego's ears. The air was cool, not too painful against his face, though the roaring sounds pestered his headache.

"So what was your name again?" Pichips asked suddenly.

Diego brushed some stray hairs from his face, "Diego Armando."

"Oh, OK." the twin paused for a second before he resumed speaking. "Hey why are you on Crimson Island anyway?"

Diego sighed; this was going to be a bit of a trip. "I don't remember. I just woke up, don't remember why or how I got here."

Pichips neglected the conversation for several minutes. Diego hated the suspense in the cold air. It made him wonder if the twisted twin was even listening to him.

"So that means you're from somewheres else." Well, that answers that mental question. But even for 11, Pichips' deductions were too– "Do you remember where you're from?"

Diego closed his useless eyes. "Los Angeles."

"I've heard of that, I think."

"I would hope so."

"But that's really really really really far away."

Diego's mind halted. "...Where exactly are we?"

"Crimson Island!" came the 'are you stupid or something'-toned reply.

"I know that," Diego snapped, impatience growing thin, "but where is Crimson Island? I don't believe I've heard the name." Upon hearing him say the name aloud, a strange feeling of deja vu struck him.

"I don't know," Pichips replied.

This, Diego found peculiar. "You're a pilot, aren't you? You don't know where to find your home on a globe or something, kid?"

"Well no," Pichips admitted sheepishly. Diego imagined him looking down as he spoke. "Today was the first time me and Peach were going to go 'cross the sea, but we crashed. We live by the sound end of Crimson Island."

"Why'd you crash?"

"Some part of the plane busted. This is my test one, so it kinda sucks."

...More holes in the explanation were emerging now. Diego had the feeling Pichips was lying... but why? "Why were you adventuring with a test model?" he decided to ask.

"Huh?!" Pichips muttered, as if realising his own tangle. "Oh! Huh... I dunno!"

...OK, maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe he was just stupid.

"Well," Diego started, feeling a little more comfortable if not confused beyond all reason, "can you tell me more about what it is you do, exactly?"

"OK!" Pichips replied, giddy. Oh lord, what did he get himself into? "Well, we make things. Lots of cool stuff! Pichie knows a lot about that stuff. I fix things for people and stuff. We like to help people, too. Pichie and me make stuff that makes all kinsa things better and stuff!"

Well _that_ made Diego's headache return in full force. "C-can you be a bit more specific as to what this 'stuff' you make is?"

"Maybe," came the slow reply. Then there was an eerie pause. Diego waited for the continuation, his teeth gritting against the wind. "Hmm, we made a goggles that sees in the nighttime. Maybe you can use them to see!"

Diego sighed. "I'm pretty sure I'm blind now."

"Exactly!" Pichips clapped, "Oh wait! You'll need some pasketti too!"

Wonderful mental facepalm moment. "Pichips, I can't see. It's not dark out, is it? Night-vision goggles will do no good."

"But goggles never do nothing!" Pichips remarked.

Diego groaned. "I give up!" he admitted, head sinking downward. "I want some coffee."

"What's a coffee?"

Diego was about to go crazy. "...A warm, dark, bitter drink."

"Sounds nasty."

"Most kids think so."

"Then why do grownups like it?"

"I... guess because it's addicting, and it contains caffeine."

"What's that?"

"Energy."

Pichips gasped in realisation, "So it's like pasketti!"

Diego's head jerked up as if he was expecting to see the crazy twin's face. "What?"

"Oh my Gods you need everything explained! Sketti gives you energy, don'cha know?"

"I thought it helped you see better..."

Pichips giggled. "Who told you that? Sketti gives you _wings_!"

Diego tilted his head back, taking in a breathful of air. This had to be the worst possible fate he could have imagined for himself – amnesiac, blind, and in the middle of nowhere with this crazed kid, with no thoughts on how to return to wherever he was needed.

To top things off, when he reached into his pockets to see what he had, he'd apparently lost his cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3: Curious Conversation

**The Mask of Thorrgad by Storm Parakaitz  
Chapter 3: Curious Conversation**

Note: Notes from chapter 1 apply to the entire story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Pokémon, or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing. I mean, have you seen how strange my creations are? Do you really want Pokémon to become that?  
Gotta love Panther X, my beta-reader.

* * *

_Bang!_

Diego tilted his head to the opposite side, annoyed at a sound's attempt to rouse him.

_Bang!_

He had a strange dream, forgotten and tossed to the abyss. No feeble attempts at a lucid dream today.

_Bang!_

Wait, what time was it anyway? And what _was_ that banging sound?

"Hey wake up!" a juvenile voice cried. Then he remembered: he was still trapped with that brat twin on a plane trip to some unknown destination, and somehow he fell asleep. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to remember he's kinda blind now. That'll be hell to get used to.

Diego yawned. "...Coffee?"

"Uhh, we don't have coffees here... but I maybe able to make it if you tell me how?" Pichips hesitantly tripped over his own words as he spoke.

Diego shook his head, fighting back the urge to grumble. "Later."

Pichips helped him out of the plane, which not even Diego himself knew how he managed to fall asleep in, and guided him to a building. Diego placed a hand on the wall to balance himself, but almost fell over once he shifted his weight over to the wall as he began to slip on slick, cold steel.

He heard the door open and followed Pichips inside, only to be greeted by a sensory overload: thick metallic smells, odor of something burning not too far from where he stood, and ear-tickling upbeat, foreign-sounding techno music. The electronic earworm echoed through the oddly-built place, and his headache quickly returned.

"Where?" he managed to ask, mostly to himself.

"Just sit down here on the couch. It's warm. Whee!" Pichips' voice rang. Diego heard him bouncing on leather, at least, what he hoped was leather; supposedly the couch. He followed the sound carefully and stopped when his foot touched it. He gave himself a mild smirk, beginning to think how easy this is getting.

Diego turned around to sit down... but he fell on cold steel instead of comforting leather. "Ack," he groaned.

Pichips cackled up a storm. "Oh, hahaha! Oh man, that's rich! Hehehehe!"

"Glad you're enjoying the joke..." Diego retorted bitterly.

"Oh, I am! I am! Hahahaha!" Pichips laughed with a snort. Diego got up and finally found the seat.

"OK, I'm leaving now. Bye bye!" Pichips cheered as he hopped over to the door and closed it with force.

Diego sighed. Now he was alone. Maybe he could take some time to reflect on what happened... why and how did he end up in this situation?

He stretched his body across the couch and his feet dangled at the end of the armrest. He decided to kick his shoes off and prop his head up with his wrists.

Then a thought entered his mind: something struck him about Pichie and Pichips. Something he didn't know about them... and something he did.

* * *

_The Mask of Thorrgad_

"Bro," Pichie addressed, searing herself in the blue plane. "How did Diego-"

"fare, since he's all blind and stuff?" finished Pichips. The Pichu scratched at his ear. "He's OK, fell asleep in the plane."

"So what did you leave him to do at the Beach?" she asked."

Pichips started the plane and took off before answering. "He just sat on the couch... uhh... whoops."

"Pichips..." Pichie addressed accusingly.

"Bu-bu-bu-but he looked OK to me! Oh, and he fell when he reached for the seat. It was great! Haha!" Pichips laughed, snorting in between.

Pichie adjusted her goggles. "Poor Diego..."

"Peach, I thought his name was Diego Armando."

"...His name _is_ Diego Armando."

"Why you call him just Diego, then?"

Pichie pulled her goggles down over her vibrant pink eyes and sighed. "Diego is his first name. Armando is his last name."

"How do you know?!" Pichips criticised, "You asked him?!"

Pichie sighed.

"Don't sigh at me!"

"I thought it was obvious... but then again, I am talking to _you_..." she muttered.

You're lying!" Pichips accused.

"Nuh uh." Pichie defended, albeit half-heartedly.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yes huh!"

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

"Uhh..." Pichips struggled, "...you twiddle your thumbs when you lie!"

"So do you." the female countered.

Pichips groaned, "Well... you're still lying!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yes HUH!" Pichips began to yell.

"I'm older."

"By five seconds!"

* * *

_The Mask of Thorrgad_

Diego shifted on the couch. He was trying to fall asleep, as there was a lack of anything else to do and he was exhausted; whatever happened to him earlier sure did a number on his body. But his headache, which never quite lifted, was just getting worse as he had nothing to focus on but the loud music made more atrocious by the shoddy acoustics in the room. A building made of steel? Why was it always playing annoying music throughout?

As he continued to concentrate on his headache, for lack of anything better to do, he could feel depression trying to pull at his heart, made worse by the surrounding darkness whose only rival was a scalding hot beverage he so craved. He grunted in disgust at his own thoughts, fighting the urge to become saddened by a situation he could do nothing about. That was it. There wasn't a reason to become affected by it, so instead, he should try and think on what he should do to fix it or remember how he got to his present location in the first place.

While stuck in his own perpetual railroad of thought, Diego swore he heard a knock or two at the door. He wasn't sure, so he dismissed it when it didn't return. He was too focused on what he couldn't see...

Then there was an abrupt pause. He lifted his head slightly in confusion, thinking the music player might have gotten itself busted, but then another song started. His headache worsened at the sound; some sort of high-pitched, almost flute-like sound began to echo throughout the building. The words were annoying and hard to understand, but he could certainly distinguish the words "ding ding" being said all over the place. With a laugh, he remembered Pichie mentioning those words. As he continued to listen, his train of thought completely lost, a string of words came up that he understood:

_Oh no, you're crossing every line, I'm gone_ _No no, I'm all fed up, don't wanna see no more_

Then he groaned as those words managed to find a way to ramble over and over again in his head, even as the song changed to something much calmer sounding.

Just then, the door opened, and he sat up, hoping he would see who it was. Oh who was he kidding?

"It's just us," Pichips' distinctive voice called. Footsteps approached him.

"Diego! Heya!" Rang Pichie's bell of a voice. "You doing OK?"

Diego shrugged, but otherwise said nothing.

He heard Pichips jump onto the back of the couch. "Howzat turned knee?"

"What?"

"Pichips," Pichie butted in, "he said he was an _attorney_. Like a lawyer. His knee is fine."

Then Diego heard another knock. He mentally hit himself for ignoring it last time. He heard Pichips jump down and answer it.

"Pichips!" came a young, raspy voice. As Pichips rattled on about some nonsense to the visitor, Diego directed his attention to another set of footsteps wandering about.

"Oh!" he heard Pichie gasp from beside the couch, "G-Gale!"

The visitor said nothing. Diego had the feeling he was being stared at, but he didn't move.

"Hm," A stern, deep voice muttered. After a few seconds of unnerving silence, Diego heard several pairs of footsteps make their way elsewhere, until they were finally out of earshot. He concentrated his focus to the others in the room.

"So, didja screw things up?" he heard the first visitor ask, slowly approaching the couch.

"No!" Pichips replied.

"You _so_ screwed things up, didn't you?" He laughed. Several more pairs of footsteps approached. This didn't make any sense – why did it sound like there were more people there?

Suddenly, most of the footsteps halted. "Pichips..." his voice turned serious. "What... what is that?"

"His name is Diego Armando!" Pichips replied, oblivious to the hints of concern within the other.

"You're..." Diego heard him mutter cautiously.

"Blind." Diego finished calmly.

"And a turney?" Pichips tried. "Anyway, this is my buddy Savage! He's cool." Pichips introduced happily.

Diego heard a twitching sound. "Right... where is Gale?" Savage asked.

"Uhh..."

"Pichie and Gale went elsewhere." Diego answered, "I could hear them walking behind me."

"Well, I'm going to find him. I don't need any of this nonsense right now." Savage arrogantly proclaimed. Diego caught the wind of hate in his voice. He dismissed it when a thought entered his mind: Savage sounded like an adult; why did Pichips refer to him as a friend?


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Savage

**The Mask of Thorrgad by Storm Parakaitz  
Chapter 4: Chasing Savage**

Note: Notes from chapter 1 apply to the entire story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Pokémon, or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing. Well, obviously. What, you expected a comment here? Bah, go away.  
Also, Panther X is like a super awesome beta reader.

* * *

Savage rounded the corner and found Pichie and Gale talking. "Ah, there you are."

Gale's green eye fixated on Savage. "What is it?" came his deep voice.

Savage scratched one of his gigantic ears with his hind paw. "Human."

"Oh, you mean Diego!" Pichie corrected. "Gale was curious about him too! Want me to-"

"No," Gale interrupted, shaking his head, "my brother... dislikes humans."

Pichie put her hand over her mouth and glanced over at Savage before looking down at her feet in guilt.

"Now, you're free to explain where you found him." Gale said, his voice gaining a more calm, father-like quality.

Pichie nodded. "Pichips and I crashed on the North Side while flying. Diego was there, and he was injured, I think. And really confused. He woke up and he was blind."

"Blind, you say..." Gale repeated.

"Yeah." She replied as Gale let out a hum in thought.

"What were you squirts doing on the North Side, anyway?" asked Savage.

Pichie tapped a foot. "Pichips wanted to go exploring... for real this time. He talked me into it since he knows I'm curious too."

"While we cannot stop you, we would like to think our efforts to persuade you aren't wasted." Gale commented sharply.

"No no, we won't leave." Pichie assured. "We're just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Savage snapped.

Gale lowered his head to gaze at his brother. "_Ignorance_ killed the cat. Curiosity was framed."

Savage sneered, "Why do you look at me when you say that?"

Gale didn't reply and turned to face Pichie, clearing his throat. "I have a knowledge of humans. I've met many before. Perhaps I can speak with him."

"I don't think he would mind if you did," Pichie stated.

Savage growled.

"Savage," Gale commanded, "keep quiet. There will be none of that. Diego holds no grudge – he doesn't even know what you look like."

Savage didn't reply.

_"That's a first..."_ Pichie thought. She watched Gale as he briskly walked back toward Pichips and Diego. She looked back at Gale's brother – the spiky hair on his back was sticking straight up.

"Are you OK, Savage?" Pichie asked, concerned.

"Hmph. I'm fine." Savage assured. "I think I'm going to head home. Gale would want me to anyway, my temper's getting the better of me."

Pichie nodded in acknowledgment, "That's a good idea, but something tells me Gale would like it if you stayed and tried to overcome it..."

Savage growled, "Oh what do you know?! You're just a squirt." He spat as he stormed off. Pichie shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that..." she said aloud.

_The Mask of Thorrgad_

Diego tilted his head back on the couch. His head wasn't pounding anymore, so that was a plus, but he still felt odd, as if he was sick or something. He then heard something run past him very quickly. Pichips made a confused sound, but didn't say anything about it.

"Hi Gale," he addressed another approaching body.

"Oh, Pichips, where is Savage?" came the aged-sounding voice.

"Oh he left."

"Hm. Why am I not surprised..." he muttered before clearing his throat. "Now then," Diego heard his voice closer that time. "Diego, your name was? I am sorry for the rudeness earlier. My brother and I have most likely caused you much confusion."

"Not a problem."

"Pichie tells me you're blind and in a tough spot right now. May I offer my assistance as well? You can't see it, but I'm incapable of sight in one eye myself."

"Hah, trust me, half the sight's all the difference."

"Oh, I'm quite sure. I wasn't implying that they were similar. However, I believe I could be of great assistance."

"Probably," Diego admitted, "the little princess told me they live alone, but you sound like a parent of some sort."

Gale chuckled. "Ahh, I am not; it is as she says. But I am a sort of older, father-like figure to them, as is my brother, Savage."

"That punk's your bother huh..."

"Yes," Gale replied, his voice tapering off to a concerned tone. "However, he's much younger and hasn't quite grown up yet."

"Ha. I know how that is. I haven't quite grown up myself." Diego noted.

"Really?" Gale sounded a little surprised. "For human standards, you look a bit older."

"Never heard that one before. What's next? Senior discounts?" Diego cracked.

"Well, it is to my knowledge, a human's hair turns white with age, am I not mistaken?"

Diego twisted his features in disgust. "My hair isn't white."

Pichips sat on Diego's shoulder and messed with the man's messy hair. "Looks pretty white to me."

Diego turned his head sharply, the twin falling off his head and then the couch with a pained "oof". How long was he out for? Did he sleep through his days? Is that why he felt weak? Did he somehow age while he was asleep? This was the worst possible news. He lowered his head, wishing he could look at himself now.

"Oh dear," Pichie's concerned voice rang.

"...I seem to have made a grave mistake..." Gale regretted. "Would you mind telling me how old you are?"

Diego looked back up into nothingness. "Last time I checked, I was 27."

"Well. You're much younger than I suspected... I always did have a tough time telling how old a human was."

This comment made Diego realise something. "You're speaking to me like you're not human."

"Of course he isn't!" Pichips squealed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Diego heard a fist hit plastic, and the twin groaned in pain.

"Be quiet!" Pichie whispered.

Gale swallowed. "I'm a Manectric of 44."

A... Manectric? Diego scratched his head, a little curious. "...And that is?"

Gale cleared his throat, "I'm not sure to which you refer?"

"A Manac– whatever you are."

"Oh. A Manectric is a Pokémon."

"Ah," Diego ran a hand through his hair, "I guess that explains why I haven't heard of your species. There are a lot of those critters running around nowadays and it's hard to keep track of them all." he said as he remembered the wide variety of species he'd encountered in the past. "...How old did you say you were?"

"44."

"You're not incredibly old yourself, then." Diego commented.

Gale sighed. "For a human, perhaps not. For a Manectric, yes. Quite past my prime."

"So you're the Pokémon equivalent of an old man, eh? Guess that explains why I only heard several footsteps when you walk."

"I suppose. My brother, Savage, will live longer than I, as he's a Jolteon."

"Talk about putting things into perspective..."

Diego then heard someone jump onto the couch next to him. "Maybe you should tell Gale about what happened to you," it was Pichie, "if you can remember."

"Nothing new has come to light about that." Diego admitted. "But, hearing about Crimson Island does trigger some kinda deja vu. I remember talking about it with someone, but that's all I know, really."

"Hm," Gale wondered, "where do you come from?"

"California," Diego replied.

"Hey Gale, Pichips interrupted. It sounded like it was from a few feet away. "Where-"

"is California?" Pichie finished.

"Also, he told me he was from somewheres else." Pichips added.

Diego shook his head. "LA is in California, kid."

Gale let out a sigh. "I see. I lived in LA for a short amount of time myself, when Savage and I were looking for a place to live."

"Wait, does that know you might _possibly_ know where I am?"

"Ah!" he heard both twins utter simultaneously.

Gale nodded. "You're quite the distance from home. Do you not remember taking a long trip?"

Diego thought about that for a moment. Maybe... "I think I remember something... yeah. I took a trip here."

The Pokémon released a satisfied grunt. "Well. I don't exactly know how far away you are, but I can tell you this island is regarded as isolated. You probably came here for a good reason, likely research involved as to find the place to begin with," he explained.

"I guess that's why I haven't heard of it."

"But wait," Pichips butted in, "there's a problem, Gale..."

This surprised the group. "Come again?" Gale asked.

"Well, you say Diego Armando came here for a good reason, because the place is isolated and stuff. But... you did the same thing, Gale. You came here. But why'd you do that?"

Silence fell upon the room, sans the electronic music. Diego guessed they were all staring – he would be, too.

Pichips cut the silence short. "What?"

"I am sorry," replied Gale, "I was having problems processing that question." he cleared his throat. "I came here because of some problems that arose..."

"How long ago was that?" asked Pichie.

"When you were still in liquid form." came the answer.

"Eww."

Diego nodded, "Suppose you wanted to get away from it."

"Yes," replied Gale, "it was hurting Savage gravely. You see, you can drench a fire and it will die – if the water simply splashes it, you still have a fire, but it won't burn as brightly."

"But..." Pichips squeaked, "I didn't ask about a fire... you never even started one!"

A drooping sound was heard. "Pichips," addressed his twin, "he's not being direct."

Diego nodded. "Think of it as a cup of coffee: black and pure. While milk and sugar may give it flavour, you're stuck with a corrupt awakening."

"B-b-b-b-b-but..."

Gale chuckled. "Not bad Diego, but you didn't quite hit the nail on the head."

"There is no nail!"

"No," the Manectric continued, "so let me explain: you have a rabbit, and its free and loving. Then it runs into a snare. If you get it out quickly, then it won't die, but the scars from the snare may never heal."

"I am so, so confused..."

"Poor Savage," Pichie commented.

"But Savage isn't a rabbit!" Pichips wept in confusion.

Pichie sighed.

"Don't sigh at me!"

"Then do you want me to explain?"

"...Nah, I don't care anymore."

Diego mentally rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Prideful Shadows

**The Mask of Thorrgad by Storm Parakaitz  
Chapter 5: Dark Prideful Shadows**

This is your author speaking. You are free to move about the flight. Sorry I took so long with getting this up, depression struck like a bolt of lightning and yeahs. I don't write stuff like this well when that happens. Not that I wanted to, I was too busy sulking in my own self hatred! :D Anyway, this chapter is long. But that's because it's important. I like this chapter. :D See? I'm not depressed anymore! :D :D :D

Note: Notes from chapter 1 apply to the entire story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Pokémon, or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing. Well, obviously. What, you expected a comment here? Bah, go away.  
Go go Panther Ecksssssss! Der ner ner ner- OKAY I'LL LET YOU READ THE FIC NOW

* * *

"What'cha doin', Diego Armando?" asked a curious-as-ever Pichips.

Diego groaned, shifting position on the couch. "Trying to sleep."

"But why?"

"Because I feel like crap."

"Why is that?"

"Pichips!" Pichie's voice rang, interrupting all conversation, "Leave him alone!"

There was a pause. "Aww, you're-"

"No fun!" Pichie finished.

Diego put his head back down. Time for some well-deserved rest.

...

...

...

"Psst, Diego Armando," Pichips whispered, "can you tell me how to make a coffee?"

"Hm?" he asked groggily, "you want to make coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Got a coffee maker?"

Pichips paused. "Um, no."

"Can't make coffee then, much to my chagrin."

"Wah..." Pichips wept, "...how does coffee makers work? Maybe I can make one!"

Diego laughed. "Ha...! Well, if you wanna give it a shot, I suppose I can tell you."

"Yay!"

"But... you have to let me sleep afterward."

"No problemo!"

_The Mask of Thorrgad

* * *

_

Pichie coughed roughly. "Ugh..."

"Maybe you should take a break," Gale suggested to the frustrated Pichu as she wiped her hands with a greasy towel.

"I think I'm done, actually," she said as she pulled her goggles back up over her forehead, exposing the bright colour of her pink eyes.

"Ah."

Pichie jumped up on the orange jeep's hood and sat down. "Gale, can you help me with something?"

Gale scratched his face with a paw. "Depends on what it is. I certainly couldn't help you with taking that jeep apart," he commented snidely.

Pichie ran her fingers through the fur on her head. "I... wanna help Diego see." her hands turned to her red scarf. "But I dunno if I can. Maybe you can help, since you're half blind?"

"Ah. Well. It is nothing, now. Besides, Diego still has eyes, whereas I _lost_ my eye."

Pichie's ears slumped downward. "I didn't know you lost your eye..."

"It is nothing now." Gale closed his remaining green eye as he spoke.

"I can't help but be curious..."

Gale opened his eye, "This is about Diego, is it not?" he reminded her icily.

Pichie sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But... what I know about vision seems impossible to help him see..."

"Hm? Would you mind informing me?"

"Well," Pichie began to swing her feet back and forth, "vision is a perception of light and nothing more. Without light, seeing is not possible. So something's wrong with the part of his brain that sends and receives these signals of light from his eyes. Or something like that. Your eyes are connected to your brain, so to be able to let him see, I'd have to like, rewire his brain or something, and I'm no brain surgeon." she coughed. "Logically speaking, anyway. I can't just slap vision correction on his eyes; he has no light perception, right?"

"Hm. A doctor could do a transplant, I know that much."

"For Diego, you might have to mess with his brain or something too. I'm no expert. I may be a lover of biology, but I don't know how well it would translate to humans. I think their sight works like ours does, though, I mean, why wouldn't it?"

"Might I suggest the obvious solution and ask Diego himself what he knows?"

Pichie shook her head. "No, he's in need of rest. He was real tired, I'll tell you that. It makes sense, he was hurt."

Gale nodded, "Yes, but he didn't act injured to me. He looked and acted like a human with an illness."

Pichie's ears perked. "Huh? Really?"

"Yes, sick humans are pale, sleep often coupled with fatigue, speak unusually, and have high body temperatures. May there be more conditions, I'm unaware of them."

"Diego doesn't speak funny..." Pichie remarked.

"Perhaps, but we don't know if that's his usual manner. I propose we ask him."

"If he's awake," Pichie conceded as she hopped off the jeep and proceeded to the inside of the house.

"Oof!" Pichips cried as he jumped off his chair.

"Pichips!" Pichie addressed as she scurried over to him, "what are you--"

"Doing here?" Pichips finished, "I'm making Diego Armando a coffee maker, so he can have a coffee!"

Pichie paused. "I... see... What's a coffee?"

"Diego Armando told me it's a drink."

"It is," Gale confirmed, walking in slowly. "Humans often drink it to wake up, or look cool. It's a social thing."

"Ah," the twins replied in unison. There was a slight pause.

"I don't get it," Pichips remarked. "I'm gonna get back to work!"

Pichie sighed.

"Don't sigh at me!" Pichips shouted as he jumped back onto his chair, which was much too big for him.

"By the way-" Pichie started--

"-your face is black." Pichips finished, wiping some of the dust off of his face with a paw.

Gale shook his head. "Is Diego awake, perchance?" Pichips shook his head as his wrench made an odd squeaking sound. Gale and Pichie lowered their heads and went back into the garage.

_The Mask of Thorrgad

* * *

_

Pichips had been working on the coffee maker the entire time Diego was asleep – when he woke up, he didn't open his eyes, just sat and listened to the sounds of Pichips getting frustrated at whatever machine he was messing with. He mentally shook his head at the ridiculousness, as he thought of that silly twerp actually making a coffee machine; if he managed to get it finished, would he even have a mug to drink out of?

"You're awake," came Gale's sage-like voice.

"How...?"

"Your breathing sped up. Humans and Pokémon alike breathe deeper when asleep."

"Do I snore?"

Gale chuckled. "I don't know. However, you don't appear to have moved a muscle since I last saw you." He cleared his throat. "Diego, do you know if you are ill, by any chance?"

"Hmm?"

"How I wish I knew what happened to you," Gale muttered under his breath. Diego was surprised he could hear it, but didn't say anything.

It was at this moment he remembered the thing he found in his vest pocket. He gasped and went to grab it. He asked Gale if he knew what it was. Of course he knew. Diego could practically feel the hairs on the half-blind Pokémon's head stand up as he examined it silently.

"Well?"

Instead of answering his question, Gale asked suspiciously, "Where... did you get this?"

"I found it in my pocket when you woke up."

"Perhaps... this is..."

"Do you know?" he asked, pretending he didn't know anything.

Gale didn't say anything for a minute. "...No."

Diego didn't have to be a psychic to know that one was a lie. He was about to put it back in his pocket, when Gale said something else.

"However, hold on to it."

"What are you hiding from me, Gale?" Diego asked, beginning to feel frustrated.

Gale let out a chuckle. "It is just a theory. Don't attorneys dislike conjecture? They like facts. This is not a fact. All the attorneys I know of are like this, anyway."

"Wait, you knew an attorney?"

"When I was in LA, I did."

Diego nodded and decided not to press further on the matter. At least for now anyway. Gale was not suspicious and if he hid something it was probably for a good reason. However, that theory of his made him curious. He made a mental note to look into it if possible.

"Hi Diego!" Pichie's voice chimed, breaking all his thoughts into little pieces.

"Ah, Pichie," Gale greeted.

"Hey there, Princess."

Pichie and Gale made small talk with one another about some machine Pichie was working on, and Diego tried to listen around and make sure of his surroundings. As usual, the music was still booming throughout the place, making it hard to hear anything that wasn't directly in front of him. He wondered if the stereo was ever turned off. He couldn't tell where Pichips was, so he was probably in another room. Suddenly, he heard a sound of crashing metal.

_"Yeah, that kid's in another room."_

Then he remembered something else.

"Gale," Diego interrupted, "where did Savage go?"

Gale paused a few moments before speaking. "I do not know."

"Any reason why he left?"

"Stress. He has learned little from the past and instead, allows it to obscure his vision."

Diego heard Pichie jump onto the back of the couch, mentally taking note of this one's sense of balance.

"What happened to him anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Pichie wondered.

A flicking sound, most likely Gale scratching an itch, was heard before he spoke. "All I will say is that he was kidnapped when he was at a tender age. They held him for what seemed like years, only to use him as a test subject in experiments that would most likely kill him."

"Was he kidnapped by humans?" Pichie asked.

"In a manner of speaking," came the reply. "They would not be reasoned with; repeatedly, were they warned of the dangers involved with their ideas... and they showed no remorse for their prisoners."

"That's... _terrible_..." Pichie wept.

"Where were you at the time?" asked Diego.

"I escaped capture. He is much younger than I, and our parents were not in the best of shape. Savage and I are the only survivors of our clan. I believe..." he swallowed, "I believe Savage watched our parents die."

Pichie gasped, mortified.

"But you don't know?" Diego asked cautiously.

"I do not. Savage refuses to tell me anything. Further evidence to my assumption..."

"I see why he has a thing with humans, then."

"Do _not_ tell him you heard about this. Pretend you never heard it at all," Gale commanded, his voice full of superiority. "He must learn to tell these things on his own. Do not act pitifully toward him, either; he will know. Savage adores his pride, and I have to respect that."

Diego closed his eyes. "How pride tempts..."

"I fear for him. I feel as if I'm still taking the role of the parent towards him, even though he is old enough... I do not think he is mature enough. He is too dependent on me for that."

"He is?" Pichie asked, "He seems so in control of himself, except his anger."

Gale sighed, "he is but a pup, still."

"I wonder how you got so smart, Gale."

"Ha ha, you will learn in time, Pichie."

Diego shrugged. "Not even I know, so she will be waiting a long time."

Gale's footsteps wandered away, "The tortoise defeated the hare because he knew better than to judge," was all he said as he left.

"...Wait what?" Diego asked, a little outraged at what that implied.

He heard Pichie fall onto the cushion underneath. He could almost feel her foot touch his knee. There, the two of them stayed without uttering a word... just the music hammering in the backing. Soon, Diego tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to go over what he'd just learned; Gale, a mysterious but wise Manectric, Savage, his traumatized young Jolteon brother, and those twins. They were the one's who found him, yet he knew the least about them.

But the biggest mystery of all was how everything was supposed to be connected. Did it have to be? No, but the senior attorney had a feeling all these individuals were connected to the reason for his journey to the island in the first place. The fact he couldn't remember frustrated him. Why such a cliché predicament? It could have been _anything_ else but memory loss. Some part of that made him feel weak, much more so than his blindness, which he seemed to be conquering quite well.

And then he fell asleep.


End file.
